1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bottle set, a bottle, and the like.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a transparent cap is known (refer to JP-A-2015-128998, for example) as a cap (lid member) that is attachable to and detachable from a container body that contains liquid such as a liquid detergent. With this transparent cap, the content poured into the cap can be visually confirmed.
The cap described in JP-A-2015-128998 can be applied to a bottle for another application. It is conceivable to apply a transparent cap that is not colored to a bottle for containing ink, for example. An inkjet printer is known that is capable of printing on a recording medium, such as recording paper, using ink by discharging the ink from a recording head onto the recording medium. Some inkjet printers allow a user to refill a tank for storing ink that is supplied to the recording head. When ink is injected into the tank, a bottle (ink bottle) that contains ink can be used. The aforementioned transparent cap can be applied to a bottle that contains ink.
Various types of ink are used in an inkjet printer. For example, colors of ink include yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. In this case, four bottles are provided corresponding to the colors of ink. When the aforementioned transparent caps are applied to a plurality of bottles for different types of ink, it is difficult to identify the caps for the different types of ink, for example. In this case, it is conceivable that the caps may be mistakenly attached to bottles for different types of ink, and the like. Therefore, when a known lid member was merely applied to a bottle that contains ink, there was room for improvement in terms of operating the lid member and binging attention to the handling thereof.